


Rehearse the Family Virtues

by jesterlady



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Banter, Canon Het Relationship, Committed Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlady/pseuds/jesterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a perfect world where Veronica and Logan are happy she wonders one thing...why won't he propose already?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rehearse the Family Virtues

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own VM. The title is from Barbara Brown Taylor.

“Do you remember those carefree days we used to have in high school?” Logan asked.

“Uh, we did go to the same school, did we not?” Veronica asked back.

“We did. Had fourth period English together in fact,” he said.

“Then how is it I am the only one who remembers reality?”

“Well, reality is all relative, darling.”

“Some reality is just reality,” she replied.

“Well, I guess then that my reality as a person whose wealth is…let’s say, abundant, vastly colored my perception.”

“Whereas my lack of any wealth colored mine?” Veronica guessed.

“See, there you go using those brains I love so much.”

“Logan.”

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“Come here,” said Veronica.

“Suddenly I’m afraid to.”

“Don’t be. I’m only going to hurt you severely.”

“Only severely? Well, just coming along then,” Logan said, smirking.

Several hours later, Veronica felt Logan was hurt severely enough to let him get up and go to work.

It still amazed her that he had a job. He’d never exactly been keen on having one. She supposed he didn’t really even have a job. He just invested in all of his rich friends and their companies, making billions of the millions left from the combination of his parents’ wealth he’d inherited. It was one way to keep him from spending all his money on frivolous things and that was the part she appreciated.

Of course, the money he spent on her was in no way frivolous. There had been a time when Veronica Mars had been forced to wrestle with herself and come to a decision. She had to come to terms with the fact that Logan had lots of money and as Logan’s girlfriend of the last three years, money was in her future whether she liked it or not. Not that she didn’t like it, but she had to keep reminding herself where she came from and what life was like without money.

She and Logan kept each other balanced. It was an unusual arrangement, but it worked without too much effort on either side.

She glanced at the clock and realized she would be late for work if she didn’t hurry.

It still felt odd to come into the old office and see Veronica Mars on the door instead of Keith Mars. But she’d been running the business since her dad had signed it over to her a year ago. So far she was doing great and since her dad was the Sheriff, she didn’t mind one bit.

Sitting at her desk, Veronica Mars, P.I. got her mind off her personal life and onto the business at hand.

It didn’t hurt that she and Logan were going out that night.

***

“Your dad complain that I was cutting into your time with him again?” Logan queried later that evening.

“He actually wanted to spend more time with the three of us,” Veronica said. “I hate it when he gets into those kicks.”

“Am I that terrible?” Logan’s tone was light, but she knew he was pretty insecure on that front.

“I’ve improved you marvelously,” she assured him. “It’s just it always feels like a test somehow. I don’t think he’ll ever get it into his head that I chose you and chose to always choose you and chose to stop not choosing you only to have to own up to the fact that I would choose you again.”

“I’m sure there’s a compliment in that sentence somewhere,” Logan said, smiling.

“What can I say? I’m a linguist.”

“A linguist with linguini on her mouth,” he pointed out.

“Napkin?” He handed it to her with a flourish. “You know I always have to prove I’m low bred when we go to these fancy schmancy places of yours.”

“Veronica,” Logan said, suddenly serious, “you’re not low bred and you don’t have to prove anything.”

“I’m just saying, that guy over there in the penguin suit is glaring at me.”

“He’s actually checking you out,” Logan said.

“What am I doing sitting over here?” Veronica made to get up from the table. Logan just looked at her. She settled back down and reached over to take his hand. “I only want you. You ought to know that by now.”

“As I recall it took you a while to get that lesson, so it might take me that long, too.”

“Well, we promised each other no more proving ourselves, drowning our sorrows, digging up unnecessary uglies, or leaving without trying to solve first,” Veronica said, counting on her fingers.

“We do have serious issues, don’t we?” he said, sighing.

“I like to use the past tense had myself. Makes it all better.”

“Had it is then,” he agreed. “And _had_ you been less snippety I might order you some more of that cheesecake you’ve been eyeing. As it is, I think I’ve got something better at home.”

“Does it involve cheesecake?” she asked with a cheeky grin.

He put his chin in his hand and leaned on it.

“If you could save only the cheesecake or me from being convicted falsely in a murder trial, who would you save?”

She pretended to consider for a minute.

“Cheesecake lasts a few seconds, Logan for a lifetime.”

He reached over and kissed her firmly.

“Let’s go home.”

“If you insist,” she said, smiling.

***

The last few months Veronica had been wondering something. It wasn’t like her to do it, but she couldn’t seem to help herself. She’d been wondering about her future. A younger version of herself would have laughed bitterly and reminded her older counterpart that Veronica Mars was never getting married. But that Veronica hadn’t known what this Veronica knew. She knew Logan.

She also knew that it seemed like, at least to her, three consecutive years, plus all the turbulent up and down years from before that, would be enough for a proposal. But there was no proposal. Veronica Mars had been reduced to dropping hints.

“Honey, I’m home.” 

Veronica sprang up to welcome her man. It tickled him immensely that he got home after her and he never failed to use those words upon arriving at their house.

“Before you say anything about dinner,” she said, “I’d just like to remind you that someone who could be termed billionaire should realize his girl will never do any cooking unless she feels like it.”

“So long as she bakes,” he said, tossing his briefcase on the couch and gathering her in his arms. “Snickerdoodles?” 

He nibbled hopefully on her neck. 

She laughed and pulled back.

“They’re in the kitchen.”

Logan whooped and tore himself from her grasp to run to the kitchen.

“Nobody bakes like you,” he informed her after consuming his fifth treat.

“Nobody looks after you better,” she corrected. “No wife is this considerate.”

Logan seemed to choke a little and she pounded his back for him.

“So, what do you want tonight?” he asked, opening the pantry. 

Veronica sighed. She knew that choke was more than just a snicker doodle exploratory bent. He was dodging the issue again. He’d been doing that for months now.

“Whatever you feel like, honey,” she said. 

She kissed the back of his neck and left him exploring the kitchen while she went to work on some of her case files.

***

“Do you remember when you once apologized for a conversation before it happened?” Veronica asked.

Mac’s crackly voice came over the line.

“Yes. Will I receive the same consideration now?”

“Yes, this is my preemptive apology.”

“Then shoot,” said Mac. “Though I hope you’re not having the same problem I was, because that’d just be weird and I don’t want to talk about it.”

“No problem there,” Veronica promised.

“Good, not that anything you and Logan do is anything I care about.”

“Thanks for that jolt of confidence, Mac.”

“I’m always here for ya.”

“If by here you mean Milan, than sure.”

“It was a career move, Veronica, not a personal need to abandon you.”

“I know. I just like to rub it in every now and then,” Veronica said.

“So dish then,” said Mac.

“Can you think of any reason, a good one, mind you, that I don’t have a rock on my finger? And by rock, I mean huge, since he is a billionaire.”

“He doesn’t want you to topple over?” Mac suggested.

“Mac!”

“I’m serious. He’s obviously concerned for your physical safety.”

“If this call were costing me anything I’d hang up,” Veronica said.

“That makes no sense.”

“Yeah, not really. But honestly, Mac, we’ve been together for three years without splitting up. It’s totally a new record. Shouldn’t there be some knee bending happening?”

“Maybe he isn’t ready. Maybe he doesn’t think you want to. Maybe he wants _you_ to ask _him_.”

“Oh, he knows I'm ready and waiting for him to do it. The amount of hints I’ve dropped will have him digging out of that pit for years.”

“Then I don’t know,” Mac admitted. “He and I haven’t talked since I was there at Christmas, so I’m not exactly on the in with him.”

“Fine, I’ll figure it out on my own. Now tell me all about everything,” Veronica said.

“Hmmm, that might take a while.”

“Believe me, girlfriend takes up so much less time than wife,” Veronica said wryly.

***

Veronica wandered into the living room. She’d instructed Logan that she would be in her office for the rest of the day and she’d meant it, but she was having trouble getting through the work and needed a break. He obviously wasn’t expecting her to emerge so soon because he sat thoroughly engrossed in thought.

He was holding the pocket watch she’d once re gifted him with from his grandfather.

After a minute, he laid the watch on the table and then picked up a picture and studied it. It was of his family. He laid it beside the pocket watch and grabbed a business card from his pocket. Veronica could just make out the picture of some sort of jewelry, possibly a ring, before he placed the card beside the other two items.

He sat looking at them for a long time, pulling his shirtsleeves down and rubbing his forehead like he did when he was stressed out.

It all clicked for Veronica in that moment and she knew why he didn’t want to get married. Or why he was afraid to. She exited the room quietly, her mind whirring with ideas.

***

“Logan,” Veronica called softly. 

He was in the other room and she crept up behind and slipped her arms around him. He relaxed into her embrace and twisted around to kiss her.

“How’s my favorite Mars today?” he asked.

“I’m so telling my dad you sad that.”

“It will only confirm what he’s suspected all along,” Logan said, laughing.

“Before we wander off into banter land, can I talk to you about something?” she asked.

“Sounds dangerous, but I’ll give it a try,” he agreed. 

They sat down on the couch facing each other, their legs casually wrapped together.

“Do you ever wonder about your family?” she asked.

“Wonder or have nightmares?”

“Do you ever think about them, like how you’re connected to them?” she clarified.

“It might have crossed my mind. Where are you going with this?” he asked suspiciously.

“I do the same thing,” she said. “Lately, I’ve been thinking about my mom. I remember back when I was figuring that whole thing out about Trina, I was trying to make my mom out to be good. I was really obsessed with it.”

“But she was good, so what’s the problem?” he asked.

“She may have been good, but we all know what happened. It’s like you said, there was a woman who knew how to drink,” Veronica said sadly.

“Hey,” he shushed, reaching over and bringing her closer. He kissed her temple. “That was temporarily insane and incredibly bitter Logan who had a psychotic complex. Sorry about that.”

“Well, that was temporarily iced up and cynical Veronica who was so jaded she couldn’t trust anyone. Sorry about that. But what I’m trying to say is that I was worried I would end up like her or my kids would. But you know what I realized? Genes is only half of it.”

“The important half,” Logan said somewhat bitterly.

“Maybe. But the other half is still environment. I am the way I am because of my dad,” Veronica said firmly.

“Having one good example would help,” he murmured. “Must have been nice.”

“You know something else I think?” she asked.

“You’re doing a lot of thinking lately,” he said.

“It’s my nature. And I’m thinking that nature did more in your situation than mine. I had my dad, but you figured out you didn’t want to go the imitation route all on your own.”

“Doesn’t mean the latent tendencies won’t pop out someday,” he muttered.

“That’s where the environment comes in. You, my man, are surrounded by good people and me. The nightmare is officially over,” Veronica said lightly.

“It’s never over, Veronica,” he said quietly. She had to strain to hear him. “I still dream about him. I have scars to remind me.”

“I’ve seen them.” Her voice was full of quiet hatred for the man who’d put them there.

“That doesn’t just go away,” Logan said. “I’m a product of him and all the rest of it.”

“But you choose who you will become,” she said firmly. “You did, you have, and I couldn’t be prouder of you.”

He leaned back and studied her for a minute.

“This is because I won’t ask you to marry me, isn’t it?”

She was shocked he’d admitted it.

“See, there you go using those brains that I love so much,” she said, trying to keep it light.

“I was afraid,” he said.

“I know. But you don’t have to be. I didn’t come from Candyland, you know.”

“I know. I guess we’ll just have to be messed up together.”

“So, what does that mean?” she asked.

“It means that if I propose, I’ll do it my own way, Miss Nosy.”

“I can’t use my mad skillz on you?”

“No,” he said stubbornly.

“A little bit?” she pleaded. 

He grinned and tickled her.

“How about you make me an offer?”

“I love it when you talk business,” she giggled as he lowered her further down the couch.

***

“Where are you taking me?” Veronica asked.

“I told you,” Logan said patiently, “Wallace said he wanted me to pick up something for you before the game. Some birthday surprise. I don’t know what it is, so don’t bother asking.”

“Wallace and his secrets,” Veronica pouted, folding her arms. 

Logan glanced over at her and smiled.

“He said it would be someplace you’re familiar with and not to yell at him for the obvious connotations that could be denoted from that.”

“Wallace is using big words these days,” Veronica remarked.

“Wallace is in an undergrad program these days,” Logan reminded her.

“True. They probably teach all sorts of big words there.”

“He’s probably swimming in them.”

“So good of him to come and celebrate my birthday,” said Veronica.

“Very BFF-ish.”

“Speaking of, where’s yours?” she asked.

“Mexico, I believe. Said he’d be home for your bash. But ever since his dad got out, he’s been avoiding Neptune,” Logan said.

“There’s slight sympathy, but more disgust and annoyance,” she said. “Sorry, but that’s the way it is.”

“I understand. I feel the same way about your bald pal, what’s his face.”

“Ahh, Weevil. Climbing the maintenance ranks with grace and aplomb.”

“Words I’m sure he’s learning right along with Wallace,” said Logan sarcastically.

“Are we there yet?” she asked.

“Are we six yet?”

“Just seven, actually.”

“Well, here comes the part you won’t like, my little seven year old. Blindfold.”

“I’m going to kill Wallace. Then you.”

“So long as I’m last,” he said cheerfully. 

Logan handed her a blindfold which she put on grudgingly.

Logan made several turns and then parked the car. He helped her out and led her across a concrete parking lot and up some stairs. The boards felt rickety and she could smell cigarette smoke and cheap booze.

“Wallace wanted to surprise me by a strip joint? Classy,” said Veronica.

“Not there yet,” Logan replied. 

Logan stopped her and let go of her hand. She could hear some fumbling and then he instructed her to take off her blindfold. Funny, his voice was so much lower now.

She blinked in the sudden light and saw Logan on bended knee in front of her holding out a ring box. Yup, that was the big rock all right. At least it wasn’t ridiculously gaudy and bedaubed with garishness. 

But the most interesting part about the tableau in front of her was her location. She was standing on the outer walkway of the Camelot hotel.

At the exact place of their first kiss if she wasn’t too much mistaken.

“Tawdry enough for you?” he asked.

“Just disgusting enough to be romantic,” she replied.

“I have a speech,” he warned her.

“Ooh. Let’s have it,” she demanded.

“Veronica Mars,” he began. “It’s been a long journey. We’ve finally reached the spot where I can confidently say there is no more annoying person in the world than you. I also would rather die friendless and alone than be with any other woman. Many years ago on this spot you kissed me and swallowed me whole. I’ve never been my own since that day and I’m asking you to always be mine from now on. We’ve always managed to find our way back to each other no matter the problem, but now I want us to not have to use that skill. I want you to be my wife, if you’ll have me.”

She laughed slightly. It was really too ridiculous. But it wasn’t like their relationship had ever been normal.

“Yes,” she said gladly. “I renounce Veronica Mars: spinster, and embrace Veronica Echolls: trophy wife.”

“No wife of mine will ever be a trophy,” he assured her as he stood up and slipped the ring on her finger. “You’re going to work for your living.”

“Like I would have it any other way,” she murmured, looking at her ring with appreciation.

“Give me some of that love,” he prodded, tilting her chin up. 

She met his lips with eagerness. They shared two more minutes in heaven to go along with the first two so many years before.

“So, Wallace isn’t meeting us?” she gathered.

“No,” Logan confirmed.

“So, I don’t get a birthday surprise?” she asked, pouting a little.

“This is a birthday surprise and, yes, Wallace will be joining us tomorrow and I arranged to meet with your dad first thing in the morning. But tonight, we are going out to eat and then spend the night at a hotel.”

“Any place but the Neptune Grand,” she said.

“Already been done,” he assured her.

“You even think like me,” she said, kissing his cheek. 

He smiled and led her back to the car.

“Thanks, by the way,” he said as he started to drive again.

“For what?” she asked.

“For talking me into asking you.” She squawked in outrage. “Seriously,” he said, reaching for her hand. “I needed that.”

“I needed you,” she admitted.

“Me too.”

“Forever now.”

“Forever,” he promised.


End file.
